


Better Together

by SorryItsKenlie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryItsKenlie/pseuds/SorryItsKenlie
Summary: This is another Carl and Enid fanfiction that I've been thinking about for about a month but just haven't got around to writing it so I hope you enjoy.





	1. Half Past Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Carl and Enid fanfiction that I've been thinking about for about a month but just haven't got around to writing it so I hope you enjoy.

Carl's pov.  
Here we are. Alexandrea, I've been here for about a week and haven't really met anyone new exept a cuple boys named Ron, a kid my age and Sam, Ron's younger brother who loved to draw pictures with anything he could. When we where pulling in the first day I saw a girl with brunette hair and dark brown eyes. She was outside of the walls and I haven't talked to her since. I've seen her around but every time I try to talk to her she disappears into a corner or building. Exept for today, I was taking Judith for a walk when I saw her sitting on a bench beside a old fountain with a sketchpad. Why not take a chance and go talk to her I though. I went over and looked at her sketchpad.  
"Thats a cool drawing." She jumped like I had startled her. She looked back at me.   
"Thanks." She said with a shallow sounding voice and she put her sketchpad down. I sat beside her and let Judith out of her stroller. Enid smiled at her.  
"It's been a long time since anyone here has seen a baby. Hope she fine with attention." She smiled and played with Judith. "I'm Enid by the way. I've been here since I was fourteen." Judith started babbling to her.  
"I'm Carl Grimes and this is Judith, my sister. I said smiling. Judith is ushally a pretty shy kid but not this time I guess. But Enid, her name sounded fimiliar. I think Ron ws talking about her earlier today. There dating or used to. He's still upset about it.   
"You two don't really look alike other from your eyes." She said and looked at me.  
"Um yeah we only have the same mom diffrent dads." I thought of Shane.  
"What do you do out here?" I decided not to bring up the whole Ron thing just in case she was upset about it.  
"Nothing much. I draw and at night I got house surfing." She smirked at me.  
"I'm sorry wha-house sufring?" I chuckled.  
"Yep at night I leave my house and jump on top of other houses who don't have anyone living there and find a quiet place to read my comics." I looked at her amazed. "Wanna come? I'm doing it tonight." She nugged me. "What do you tell your parents?" I asked, her smile went down almost immediately.   
"There gone. They where trying to get a car to start." She let out a sigh.   
"Oh I'm so sorry." I felt terrible. I mean look at the world we live in. I shouldn't have assumed they where still here.  
"No it's fine. I'drather have them in heaven looking over me then down here. So-"She clearded her throat, "I'll see you tonight. meet me here at ten. Just tell your parents you're staying with a friend." She said and hot up, patted my back and wlked away.   
(Around Ten)  
I got to the fountain and Enid was already there with her comics.   
"You ready?" She started walking and I caught up. "Theres only one house that still has a working clock and blankets." She said. It was a regular looking house but with hoes all in the sides and shoeprints up the walls.  
"Please tell me you did not try to clim the walls." I chuckled.  
"Listen I was not the smartest fourteen year old." She got out a paperclip and unlocked the door. She went to the closet and got out four blankets and went upstairs to the window. The roof started right under the bedroofm window so we could just step out on it. She layed the blankets on the ground and went out the window. I gave her one blanket at a time and she threw them on the next layer of the roof. (The higher layer) She went up there and I climed out the window with her. We talked and read our comics.   
"What time is it?" She asked. I dangled my head down to the window and looked at the clock.   
"Um...Two thirty? I think." I lifted my head back up.  
"Oh my gosh." Sh chuckled, pushed me aside and looked. "Dumbo it's half passed tree." She chuckled. The rest of the night we sat and talked mostly it was nice.


	2. House Party pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I haven't published a chapter in a long time but I apologize. ALSO I JUST RELIZED HOW BAD MY SPELING ERRORS WERE IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND IM SO SORRY!!!
> 
> !THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER SORRY!

Carl's POV.  
(Next Day)  
For the rest of the night we joked, read and laughed. I didn't go home until about five. I didn't get caught by dad or Michonne thankfully. I only slept for three hours, I had to wake up at eight this morning. Dad and Michonne were going on a run and I got Judith for today. They are supposed to be back tonight at Deanna's party that we are all supposed to attend. I got dressed and went downstairs. I got Judith a bowel of eggs and a drink and had her up by eight thirty. When we came downstairs Enid was sitting on my couch. Judith's sleepy sad crying face automatically changed to a happy hipper face practically begging to get out of my arms. I let her down and she crawled the fastest anyone had ever saw her to Enid's feet.  
"Ugh finally you're down here. What took you so long?" She said and picked up Judith.  
"Um I had to wake her up. How do you know were we live"  
"I asked that one pregnant girl from your group. We talked, she was nice." She smiled.  
"That is Maggie she'll have her baby in a few months." I yawned and rubbed my eyes.  
She chucked and looked down. "That was my moms name. You know, she kind of acts like her too. Always kind and chatty."  
I walked over to the kitchen and got two orange juices. I gave one to Enid and put Judith in her chair while I sat down on the couch.  
"What about the dad?" She blurted out.  
"Sorry what?"  
"The dad, is he still here?" She was concerned.   
"Oh yeah his name is Glenn he's really nice." I smirked  
"That baby's gonna have a good like except you know-" She was cut off  
"The part about the dead people trying to kill everyone?" We both started laughing.  
We waited on Judith and went walking after that. Ms. Samantha said she was going to open a daycare this morning and we dropped her off there. We walked around and talked. We ran into Maggie and Glenn, I introduced Enid and Glenn since Maggie and Enid already meet. We were informed that they were having a dinner party tomorrow and invited us. For the rest of the day (Until five) we read comics until we had to go pick up Judith at daycare. Then we both went home to get ready for the party. Enid really didn't want to go because Deanna was forcing all girls to wear a dress if they found one witch really wasn't that hard since nobody seemed to grab them when the world ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the chapter! <3  
>  Also I do not know Enid's moms name I just thought it would be a good original twist about my story.


	3. House Parth Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER

Carl's POV  
After I picked up Judith I went home and made sure Judith had her teeth brushed and showered. I did the same. Deanna changed the dress code and said that all the girls had to wear a formal shirt instead of a dress but Judith wanted to wear one anyway. Michonne didn't car about what she said and wore her tank top. Dad and I both wore grey shirts with Jeans. The party started at eight so we left at seven thirty. Everyone was already there when we go there. I went to go find one of the kids my age and saw Ron. Enid was already talking to Maggie. I talked to Mikey and Ron while dad was talking to Jessie. I had Judith too why didn't really like Ron. We all sat down on the couch but Mikey and Ron didn't really talk to me so I just sat with Judith. I hadn't really said a word to anyone by eight forty five until Glenn came and sat beside me and took Judith and picked her up.  
"Oh, you're getting heavy." He laughed.  
"You'll have a baby like her in what five, six months?" I chuckled  
"Four months and eleven days." I never saw him smile so big.  
"Any guesses on the gender?"  
"I think it's gonna be a boy. I was thinking about naming him Hershel or Noah and if it was a girl Beth or Sophia or maybe even...Lori. She never got to name her baby so I thought it was the least I could do." He looked down. "I have to get home, Maggie Is staying here for a few more minutes. Enid's supposed to be staying over." He said  
"Really? Have you met her?"   
"Umm...not personally but every few minutes Maggie comes over and tells me how much she loves her. She wanted to ask her if she would stay at our house we still have an extra room." He looked at me  
"She would like that. Her moms name was Maggie and she said that Maggie acts just like her." I said. He chuckled "Okay, well I got to go." He patted my leg and left. A few minutes later, after Maggie left, Enid came to sit by me. Ron looked so happy to see her.   
"Umm...can we talk somewhere else?" She looked at me. I looked at Ron and nodded. I sat up.  
"Wait Enid," Ron tried to blurt out but Enid grabbed my hand and caught him off guard. I looked at Enid as she mouthed sorry and we walked outside.  
"What was that about?" I asked  
"Sorry I'm not ready for the post-breakup talk." She smiled.  
"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked  
"So you know when you first got here and I was outside the walls?" She looked at me  
"Yeah, why?"   
"I'm taking it that you have never been outside the walls. So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to this one bridge, it's about thirty minutes away." She smiled  
"Yeah sure I'll go. What time?" I asked  
"I'll come pick you up." She sighed and kissed my cheek then left. When we got home I changed, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not spell check this so I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am sorry about how bad I am explaining how the roof looked, I had a vision in my mind but had no clue how to put it in words.


End file.
